supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Antwane Simmons
Youth Antwane was born from an alien (Shi'ar) and a mutant, they loved him very much but they didn't want him to live his life as a mutant, and people know about it. His parents feared that he'd be bullied by people if they knew he was a soon-to be mutant to, so when he was born they put him up for adoption. When a very poor family adopted him, they had six children already, and when Antwane showed up the other kids disliked this because the parents spent more time with Antwane. One night when he was 8, a man in a red mask appeared to him telling him of things of his real parents, Antwane never believed this, each day at the same time the man appeared and told him new things. One day on his birthday he was turning 11, three men from a unknown plane-like thing landed and they came down and began to kill everyone except for Antwane. Antwane had blood splattered all over his body as he ran away, them chasing him, as the man in the red mask appeared touching him as he erased his memories of what happend knocking him out before taking him to space. They arrived at the Shi'ar palace as he started going out of control his mind surging as he heard and felt emotions of others non-stop, he fell to his knees looking around as he put his hands over his ears and tried blocking the voices out as they just kept feeling his mind. The Shi'ar Princess (his mother) walked down looking at him as she mentally placed psionic barriers within his mind locking away his powers. She then continued to introduce her self as Augustina Galen, he had told him that he unlocked his mutant abilities and she could help him control them. She then took him to Charles Xavier, who's mind still had a giant psychic presence on the shi'ar in which he met with charles on the mental plane. Charles had transfered his psionic experience over into his mind day after day, until the barriers couldn't contain his powers anymore as the experience boosted his powers, but charles placed mental barriers which allowed him full access to his Weather Manipulation and Life-connection abilities. Charles vowed never to break these barriers unless absolutely needed. Powers and Abilities Semi-Immortality: He has the ability to never age, and as a result, he stays young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Psychic manipulation: P''sychic abilities despite being but he can also share telepathy with others. His other abilities include telekinesis, levitation, x-ray vision,clairvoyance, astral projection, pyrokinesis, mind control (convincing someone that certain things in the world are normal, or that they are seeing someone else's image) psychometric,and invisibility. He can teleport things, but has to replace the item with something of equal value. He can sometimes pick up other psychic abilities like seeing ghosts. * ''Telepathy-Empathy: Antwane is an Omega-Class telepath and empath. He is capable of telepathically detecting other people's feelings, thoughts and locate them wherever they are. However, he is also able to manipulate emotions and cause severe feats of fear and panic in his opponents - even specific kinds of fear (like arachnophobia). As a result of his powerful abilities, All psychics are wary of him. It appears that his empathic and telepathic powers also allow him to learn languages from other people(Locked) ''' * ''Strength Augmentation'': It was shown sometime in his life that he was able to augment his physical strength, he's able to crack giant boulders with one punch, he can also pick up a eighteen wheeler with his fingers if he augments it enough. He is able to fight people such as The Hulks, Colossus, The Juggernaut and be hard to take down, the stronger his strength is the more durable his body becomes, and each time he takes physical damage his body grows more durable. * ''Telekinesis: 'Antwane has been able to lift and throw things with his mind, he can move things he cannot see, by just thinking of it happening. Antwane has been able to make his psychokinesis stronger by tapping into one emotion, he is able to create shields, deflect things with his mind this power he has shown to use the most.